


酸苹果保卫战

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 马尔福吃不到苹果说苹果酸。吃到了以后说：真香。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	酸苹果保卫战

**Author's Note:**

> *补档/ABO/六年级/无伏地魔复活/私设如山  
> *9k+一发完/HE/德拉科视角/破碎且混乱  
> *ooc/其余均不属于我

德拉科·马尔福平躺在公共休息室的长沙发上，十指交叠，眼睛直盯盯地瞪着天花板。斯莱特林地牢里幽绿色的光映在他毫无血色的脸上，情状着实吓了潘西一跳。

她才结束级长巡逻，正是因搭档无故翘班而义愤填膺的时刻。霍格沃茨已过宵禁，醒着的活物儿大抵没有几个，血人巴罗都在假装就寝，好端端的大活人偷懒不说，偏生还要出来装神弄鬼。

“德拉科！你在干嘛呢！”潘西捂着胸口，心脏砰砰跳。强行咽回去的尖叫足够她减寿十年。惊吓之余更多的是气愤。德拉科没理她。潘西于是很快就变得火冒三丈起来。

清醒状态下的德拉科会懂得趋利避害，知道不该招惹盛怒中的帕金森家大小姐，可现实里他的头脑实在离清醒二字相去甚远，他躺在那儿，脑子里只有波特，还有枝形吊灯的烛火映在波特奶油色的肩膀上，折服于死对头的美貌并非是最糟糕的——最糟糕的是他在十五分钟前发现了一生之敌最大的秘密：波特是个Omega。那阵青苹果味道的信息素如此骄傲又大声地宣布，以致于德拉科受到了的惊吓足以震撼他过去整整十六年人生。

他把级长浴室的门甩在身后，像是背后有伏地魔在追，鞋跟敲击在深夜的长廊里，是落跑者留下的仓促回音——波特本该是他们之中担惊受怕的那个人，可事实上，发现秘密的人在拥有秘密的人发现之前，就已然落荒而逃了。

逃走并没有什么意义。他已然彻底完蛋了。那阵青苹果香不肯放过偷窥者，他仿若闯入月神禁地的阿克特翁，因为一场无意的窥伺而中了波特永久的诅咒。潘西尖锐的控诉像清风晨雾，朦朦胧胧从他左耳飘进右耳飘出。他躺在那儿，感觉天旋地转，浑浑噩噩，想让潘西闭嘴。她根本就不知道发生了什么。

不到半小时前，他的整个未来人生都被波特摧毁了。

这不是他今天缺席了夜巡这样的小问题，这是世界末日。

那阵轻飘飘的信息素轻飘飘地打碎了过往的一切。从今晚开始，他注定要以一种全新的方式看待波特，因为知晓了对方柔软的秘密。级长浴室门前明只有匆匆一瞥，却足够他的死对头由此变成了一道暧昧的谜题。他不想去解，却又耐不住好奇。

德拉科有点想给自己一个一忘皆空结束脑中翻腾的种种苦恼，但前言已述，他中了毒，戒不掉，只好懊悔地在心里用脑门撞墙。若他没在今夜前往级长浴室，或是没说出那句新鲜凤梨，此刻也不至于顶着一张死人脸被帕金森敲中脑壳，还止不住心中幻想旖旎，万马奔腾。

“你有事吗？”他用手捂着疼痛的脑门，不耐烦地看向潘西，仿佛才刚结束宇宙漫游，重返地球。

潘西受不了地双手抱胸，三个爆栗下去只打出这样一句回音，由此知道马尔福是病得不轻，彻底没救了。“是你有病吧。”讲完这话她就没好气儿地翻了个白眼，踢踢踏踏地回女寝去了。

德拉科被骂了也恼怒不起来，因为对方一针见血，说得半点没错——他是病了，且病得不轻。躺在那儿，脑子里除了波特什么也不想。此刻没了潘西打扰，已然回忆至十一岁时和救世主的初次相遇的画面。蠢蠢欲动的Alpha自觉为那日阳光套上一层浪漫滤镜，以至于长袍店里飞舞的尘埃都叫他编造出点朦胧又暧昧的色彩。他脑子里的波特再不是那个无知且无趣的奇怪男孩，他仍旧穿肥大的麻瓜衬衫，戴老土的可笑眼镜没错，但在那些掩盖之下，波特变成了一个软乎乎的、懵懂又单纯的Omega。

于是他过去所有不可被饶恕的罪责都变得有情可原。

包括但不限于在故事的最开始，他便罪大恶极地拒绝了一个马尔福的友谊之手。

这是可以被原谅的。德拉科此时在心里修正道。波特是一个Omega，他应该学会有点防人之心。可很快他又想起来这个无辜的Omega在对待红毛鼬鼠时可毫无防备得很。他想起波特在走廊里大笑着被韦斯莱搂着肩膀，或者在礼堂，格兰芬多的长桌边，和那个血统背叛者喝着同一杯南瓜汁。德拉科于是又开始愤愤不平起来。人类的理性战胜了Alpha的愚蠢，他决定在壁炉的火彻底熄灭前忘掉波特，去睡，并且在睡前得出结论，波特还是不值得原谅——

他一点没有一个Omega的样子，更没有一个Omega应有的眼光，怎么会值得被原谅呢？

第二天一早，德拉科顶着两个熊猫般的黑眼圈坐在斯莱特林的长桌边切培根。潘西故意拿手肘顶了他一下，他没反应，像病入膏肓。原谅还是不原谅是个世纪难题，他结论下得过早，结局是整宿失眠。始作俑者好整以暇、全然无知地坐在格兰芬多的长桌旁和三两好友相谈甚欢，一会儿还变本加厉，笑倒在韦斯莱的肩膀上。

德拉科肢解着盘子里的培根肉，希望它们是从韦斯莱的身上割下来的。

波特怎么能这么没有自觉？他知不知道自己是个Omega？甜甜的，会流水。没有哪个Omega敢这样肆无忌惮地靠在一个Alpha身上。韦斯莱动一动指头，他就会碎。但同样，也没有哪个Omega能在一岁的时候打败伏地魔。波特于他，本身就是个谜，他是个Omega这件事只是增加了谜题的复杂程度。

德拉科坐在斯莱特林的长桌边，观察着波特的一举一动。他此刻没心思解谜，只想叫韦斯莱带着他妹一起滚远点。好在早餐时间已临近尾声，小母鼬的课程表注定了她没法再像腻虫见到花蜜一样围着救世主团团转。现在他需要应付的只剩下鼬鼠和万事通。他们会知道波特的秘密吗？知道他劣质的仿Alpha信息素下其实藏着一个柔软的Omega？

德拉科希望他是唯一一个知晓秘密的人。只是想到有另一个人类闻过那阵苹果香，就足够他咬牙切齿，简直要发疯。说气愤和妒忌不足以形容，胆战心惊才是正确的那个词。此刻他推开餐盘，无视了被潦草肢解的培根残骸，跟在了格兰芬多黄金三角的身后。周五，感谢魔药课，让德拉科行迹鬼祟的尾随有了合理缘由。

韦斯莱应该滚远点。行进到地下教室的一路上他只是想。1.2米才是人与人之间的安全距离。鼬鼠已然严重越界。他爸妈从小没教过他AO大防吗？也许他只是不知道波特是个Omega。这认知叫他又开心起来。潘西走在他旁边，看他脸色时阴时晴，不由狂翻白眼，感慨马尔福真是病得不轻。

“波特又招你惹你了？你这一早上打量他的次数已然超出我能够容忍的极限了。”她问。布雷斯也连带着递来一个饶有兴趣的眼神。

德拉科一僵，尽力维持着面无表情的样子，还以为自己表现得与往日没什么不同。“只是和格兰芬多的魁地奇赛近在迟尺，我在想这回该怎么让波特摔下扫帚。”

这话是句彻头彻尾的谎话。但感谢之前几年情真意切的对立作铺垫，潘西只是扬了扬眉头，很轻易地接受这漏洞百出的说辞。

放在一天之前，让救世主摔下火弩箭看上去还是个诱人至极的提议，但现在，一夜之间的天翻地覆只有他自己知道。波特是个Omega的秘密激发了他隐藏在内心深处的隐秘保护欲。尽管按常理出牌，一个马尔福应该在知晓秘密的那一刻就拿着大喇叭向全霍格沃茨广播，不这样的话至少也该写封匿名信，威胁救世主为自己捞点好处。可事实上，他只想守护这个秘密。波特的信息素出卖了他，德拉科认定这是上天的安排，他不该在昨晚前往级长浴室，可是他去了，他闻到了那阵青苹果香，就是说梅林选择了他成为波特的无名骑士。

德拉科·马尔福十六年的人生中，除了他妈，第一次遇到一个“需要保护”的Omega。这是独属于他一个人的宝藏，青春期里不为人知的探险活动。他没可能跟任何人分享。哪怕为此要放弃过往幼稚的对立，承担许多甜蜜的苦痛——

比如，以往他在魔药教室门口撞过韦斯莱的肩膀只是为了见缝插针地恶心波特两句，如今却是挑衅之余，还要生怕他摔了碰了，或是被鼬鼠拉拉小手就在肚子里揣了个宝宝。

“让点道儿。穷鬼。”德拉科用他最冷酷至极的语气说，毫不留情地撞开正和波特说说笑笑的韦斯莱，企图在二者之间制造出广袤太平洋。救世主却毫不领情，很快地去扶被撞到一边的友人，让他所有的努力都适得其反。

“不如你先看着点儿路，马尔福。”波特给了他一个凶狠的瞪视。德拉科以为他是个Alpha的时候都鲜少被他唬到，如今看破他拙劣的伪装，更觉得波特是在猫装老虎，有趣得很。如果韦斯莱能从场景中消失，他的心情该是很不错，可韦斯莱顶着他那头火红色的、难以忽视的头发满面怒容地站在波特身边，好像他才是那个正义的守护骑士，让德拉科只是很生气，甚至没了心思去欣赏波特的可爱。

他张开嘴巴打算说点什么，比如提醒波特一个Omega的交友需要谨慎谨慎再谨慎，比如讽刺韦斯莱是一个万分迟钝毫不绅士的Alpha。但在他能说出些什么之前，魔药教室的大门向两边打开了，一阵冷气吹过他的发梢，走廊里一时悄无声息，他们已然升上六年级，斯内普仍旧有让学生们一秒闭嘴的神奇能力。

波特报复性地踩过他的皮鞋走进教室，德拉科跟在后面，选择了他左边的那张桌子，冲他呲牙咧嘴，回以瞪视。在他们眼神交锋的片刻，斯内普已经站到了讲台之后，魔杖敲击黑板，上面出现了信息素阻隔剂的制作方法。

德拉科的注意力被那些复杂的步骤转移了，他决定短暂地忘记波特，但又控制不住视线总往右边瞥。波特正和韦斯莱亲密地凑在一起搅拌坩埚。过近的距离叫德拉科在切那些雏菊根时一直心不在焉。这时候他又不想做什么只要付出不要回报的秘密骑士了。波特应该是这个故事里的落难公主，可事实上他是个没眼光的白痴，德拉科从一年级的时候就知道这事儿，他选择了韦斯莱而不是马尔福，二者区别就像是恶龙和王子，这么白痴的公主谁要去救。

事情于是又回到一开始，回到昨晚困扰他整夜的难题——波特究竟值不值得他原谅。 

细思起来这问题简直可笑。他们是彼此不死不休的死对头，至少在昨天之前。波特没可能求他原谅，再说白点，波特根本没犯过什么大错。是德拉科自己一厢情愿，在一场无声的战役里输光了自尊——他怎么能败给韦斯莱？波特原本是那座闪闪发光的胜利奖杯，可德拉科没得到，只好说奖杯是坏的，是没眼光的。这是欲加之罪，是狐狸吃不到葡萄。但德拉科当然不肯承认。只好一口咬死波特的破眼镜根本就是个摆设。他故作姿态，演技高超，骗了帕金森和扎比尼，骗了韦斯莱和格兰杰，骗了波特，甚至还骗了他自己。

吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸的谎言延续了整整六年，过了昨夜，又有了个更形象点儿的说法——马尔福吃不到苹果，非要说苹果脑子有洞。

每个人都相信他对那只苹果弃若敝履，不屑一顾。连他自己也差点相信。可苹果要熟透了，快从枝子上坠下来，他不但不许别人吃它，还打算偷偷把它藏起来。

斯内普的黑袍子从他身边掠过，德拉科手一抖，差点丢进去一整个蝙蝠脾脏。他眼见着锅里的药水从莹蓝色转成了半透明的白，才长舒了一口气，熄火，交差。斯内普例行公事一般赞扬了他几句，又很快地转向波特那桌，显然对捉格兰芬多们的小辫子更有兴趣。救世主也确实没让他失望，德拉科看着他搅动坩埚，很想提醒他应该是顺时针三圈，他完全转反了方向，话到嘴边才想起自己还在生气，波特是个Omega这件事儿实在极大地弱化了他的自我防御。

德拉科于是闭上了嘴，双手抱胸，像往常一样预备嘲讽波特的失败。但斯内普今日却有了些比扣分更加绝妙的主意。下课前五分钟，他站回讲台边，轻巧地拍了拍手，所有的视线于是集中过去，听魔药大师毫无起伏地开口宣布，他决定选一个幸运儿，亲自测验一下自己制作的阻隔剂。

所有的视线于是又集中到波特身上去。

每个人都知道那个倒霉鬼一定会是他，哪怕斯内普还没开口——“波特。”他总会这样说。

教室里有些安心的抒气声。德拉科怀疑是隆巴顿，但此刻没空去想太多。波特要完蛋了。他想。手心里全是汗。斯内普将会揭露他的秘密。

“身为一个Alpha，我想你应该十分熟悉阻隔剂的味道，只是不知道你是否也熟练地掌握了它们的制作方法——”魔药大师拖长腔调说，德拉科紧张地攥紧拳，仿佛是他自己即将面临末日审判。“揭掉你的屏蔽贴，先生。你可以亲自验证自己的智力水平。”

波特有点恼火地抬起头，迟迟没有动作。德拉科的心跳快得他直恶心。怎么办？他想。在理智回笼以前，已然笔直地将手伸向天花板。解救公主是他赋予自身的荣誉使命，公主是不是个白痴这件事无法动摇他想要成为无名骑士的决心。此刻，他满脑子只是想，波特不能喝那药，更不能揭掉他的屏蔽贴。斯内普可能会觉得看到一众Omega难以自控地跳到波特身上是个好景象，可那场景没可能发生，唯一会发生的是波特甜蜜的信息素让一众Alpha当场发疯，然后他，一个马尔福，为了守护他鄙夷了六年的苹果，惨死于克拉布和高尔的双拳之下。也许再加上韦斯莱和隆巴顿，甚至扎比尼也不怎么可靠。所有Alpha都是他潜在的敌人。包括突然变得面目可憎的他的教父大人。

“教授。我恐怕波特不是那个合适的人选。”德拉科急中生智，清了清嗓子，大声说。波特的手已经视死如归地伸向脖颈，动作被他出言打断，不由得投来视线。

现在，全部的眼光又集中在他身上了。他绞尽脑汁，思考着如何继续假装苹果很酸。为取信于人，选择了一贯的贬低路线。

“波特的信息素想必不怎么值得阻隔。毕竟他是一位毫不Alpha的Alpha。”他阴阳怪气地说。没想暗示什么，只是需要一个合理的借口。但波特红了脸，瞪着他，像是被侮辱了，手指抠着魔药瓶口，又像是担忧秘密被发现。德拉科意识到他有点紧张，他观察波特的时间长度足够他发现这一点。他自己也紧张得不遑多让。他们视线胶着，瞪着彼此，又像被判缓刑的犯人一般，内心煎熬。最终听到斯内普冷笑了一声开口，“不无道理。那么小马尔福先生，为了更好地展示阻隔剂的效果，不如你来。”

波特如释重负。他兴许以为自己没表现出来，可德拉科早把他看穿了。那双绿眼睛里被恼火掩盖的庆幸足够他自我感觉绝佳。德拉科按照指令，揭掉了脖子上的屏蔽贴，没人知道他成功守卫了苹果的秘密。木质香在教室里弥散开来，布雷斯和韦斯莱因那阵张扬的Alpha信息素同时厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，但德拉科没去管他们，他拔掉阻隔剂的瓶塞，吞咽着瓶子里冰凉的液体，眼睫垂落，偷偷打量着他的苹果——波特脸红了。

那是无名卫士能得到的最高嘉奖，足够他接下去几天里都感到志得意满。周六的时候迎来了学期开始的第一场魁地奇赛，斯莱特林对格兰芬多，马尔福对波特。

德拉科失眠了一整宿，自从知晓了波特的秘密后他成天失眠。睡梦里响起卢修斯对他的耳提面命，英国巫师界中Omega的数量不足5%，他们都是万分金贵娇弱的生物，像他妈妈一样，天生下来就该被宠成公主。这是马尔福家不成文的家训，德拉科始终铭记在心。

而现在，他要和这样一位稀罕的Omega一起划破晨风，骑着扫帚在半空追逐金色飞贼。德拉科握紧了光轮2001，脸色发绿地看着波特英姿飒爽地跨上火弩箭，双脚用力一蹬地，还不忘提前投来一个看到手下败将的眼神。

波特是个易碎品。可他怎么会是呢？在他横冲直撞地追捕金探子时德拉科不由得怀疑起来。身处一场你死我活的比赛之中，让他又短暂地回忆起了过往的对立时分，想起波特上蹿下跳地挥舞着魔杖回敬他的恶咒和刻薄话，德拉科没理由相信那是个脆弱的omega——此刻晨风却送来一阵不容置疑的苹果香，他看到波特被汗水蒸的通红的脸，心跳陡然加速，说不出是因为飞翔还是别的。

疑心被现实杀死之后只留下难以名状的愤怒。德拉科心想。这全都是波特的诡计，以获取敌人的怜惜。手段下流，且无耻至极。尽管他是如此愤怒着，那阵隐约的信息素却又让他轻而易举地在战争中举手投降。

这算是他入队以来最漫不经心的一场比赛。厄克特倒似乎觉得他围着波特打转不失为一个绝佳的作战计划。德拉科只是胆战心惊地看着游走球擦着波特的衣角滑过，金色飞贼从他们眼前一闪而逝，后者抬高扫帚直冲而上，他追着火弩箭疾驰，一半原因是为了保护苹果不摔烂在地。

波特确实是个易碎品。他此刻已没了怀疑。只是这易碎品自身毫无自觉。

在高尔的游走球重重地击到波特的后脑勺上时，金色飞贼就在他指尖之前不过五公分。德拉科在胜利和惨败之间犹豫了不足0.001秒，便放弃了追逐压低扫帚俯冲向下，代替金色飞贼，他在波特的脸亲吻大地之前险险地捉住了他的苹果。

他们一起降落到地面，波特贴在他怀里，像个定时炸弹。

场中一时死寂，连解说员也没了声息，再借厄克特十个胆子他恐怕会高喊一声马尔福白痴，但此刻，双方球员只是一时静止，目瞪口呆地看着这出混蛋救英雄，哑口无言。

德拉科陷入了前所未有的窘境。实在是因家训深入人心。可这事儿他不好告知波特知晓，他还得保存斯莱特林和马尔福的脸面。

“建议你没学会走路之前就别想着跑。破特。”他清了清嗓子，推开怀里发愣的救世主，冷嘲热讽道：“需要爸爸送你一把儿童扫帚吗？”

那句话足够波特一秒回神。“你不说话的话可能还能得到一句感激。”他冷冰冰地回敬，召来火弩箭，在霍琦夫人的哨音里又腾空而去。

结局还是斯莱特林赢得了胜利，若金探子有点人性，兴许也可怜他做着无名卫士还要遭波特鄙弃。但实际上只是因为高尔的游走球送了救世主一个不轻不重的脑震荡，导致他在下半场中发挥欠佳。德拉科那时候没往别处想，波特头晕眼花时自然抓不住金探子，完全没联想到Omega的麻烦期。

于是晚餐时间还是照常地前去恶心波特，炫耀难得的胜利。

“看看现在谁是手下败将了？破特。”

没成想对方像个爆竹，一点就炸。“滚远点儿。”波特恼火地低吼。抬起脸来，眼角发红。输掉一场比赛不至于如此，德拉科鼻翼翕动，后知后觉事情不对。他虽是个彻头彻尾的小混蛋，但自认是个绅士君子。卢修斯和纳西莎从小没少给他灌输大Alpha主义精神，直接导致了他面对一个Omega的爆发时骤然失去言语，仿佛被施了冰冻咒的康沃尔小精灵一般定在原地。

满脑子只是想，波特知道他此刻闻起来像一只熟透了的苹果吗？他怎么敢就这样顶着劣质的屏蔽贴大摇大摆地招摇过市？

救世主正在他对面冷冰冰地用眼神威胁他赶紧滚开。德拉科有一肚子的话可以回敬，以往他会冷笑讥嘲许愿波特下一秒死掉，现在，看着那双燃烧着的绿眼睛，却无比虔诚地祈祷他长命百岁，在他怀里——

波特是要发情了。他的每一根Alpha神经都在为此叫嚣着颤栗。

救世主却仍旧毫无所觉，只把心里异样的烦躁全归因于马尔福的错。韦斯莱还在对座没心没肺地啃着鸡腿，慢半拍地才抬起头来抽抽鼻子，疑惑道，“什么味道？”

波特僵住，此时才意识到危机四伏，并为此显而易见地慌乱起来，脸一下子涨得通红。德拉科脑袋都要叫他气炸，一个Omega怎么能如此漏洞百出？他想也没想，抓着波特手腕不容分说地将他拖出礼堂。后者皮肤烫得粘腻，却还在强撑着自己拙劣的伪装。

就没人教波特一个Omega该有的样子吗？已然死到临头，还不忘嘴巴里念叨着神经病马尔福抽哪门子闲风。这是赤裸裸的勾引和挑衅。只消他口中神经病的一点信息素，就能让他变成一株只知道流水的凌霄花。波特应该感激他遇到的是一个马尔福，不是高尔或者克拉布。他们会像看到甜蜜的餐后点心一样扑上来，将他拆吃入腹连骨头渣都不剩。

德拉科做了个深呼吸，止住脑中邪恶的念头。在波特抽出魔杖之前将他抵到走廊转角，又恶狠狠地倒退几步。

“如果我是你，会记得随身携带抑制剂。”

这句话足够波特安静地静止了。像被施了石化咒。带着点秘密被揭露的慌乱，仍旧滑稽地举着魔杖，若说前一秒还打算来一个昏昏倒地，现在可能正考虑换成一忘皆空。德拉科和他隔着五步远，绝对的安全距离，捏着鼻子看着救世主傻站在原地不知如何反应。生平头一次见到这样的Omega。

“傻了吗？破特。”他小心翼翼，像对待不定时炸弹，挥挥手，试图唤回对方离家出走的神志。波特的脸色变幻不定，最后定格在如临大敌，缓缓吐出一句，“你最好把这事儿烂在肚子里。”

“你觉得你现在还有资格威胁我？”德拉科简直要被他气得心梗，看到冬青木魔杖在他眼前晃了晃。波特说，“怎么不能？”顿了顿，又问，“你想要什么？”

妈的。德拉科气血上涌，心想。好心当成驴肝肺不过如此了。这不能怪波特，实在是他过往演技过于精湛，混蛋形象深入人心。救世主不会相信一个共同的秘密就足够马尔福一心向善。可他扪心自问——我想要什么？过了五秒钟仍没有答案。

“我只是对弱势群体有很多好心。”最后他只是假笑着说。波特定定地又恼火地看着他，像是想戳破他的谎言，半晌未看出恶作剧的端倪，才警惕万分地翻出隐形衣，在发情期全面展开之前逃之夭夭。留下德拉科一人站在原地，他刚才又讲了一句谎话，但他对波特说过太多的谎，这一句根本不值一提。

他本人并非他自称的绅士君子，也对Omega这种生物没有那么多好奇。帕金森分化的时候整个斯莱特林地牢都像是中了甜甜腻腻的生化武器，扎比尼眼睛发绿，克拉布和高尔也不遑多让，结局是布雷斯以一敌二，被按在地上狠揍一顿，只德拉科一人不为所动，翘着脚坐在沙发上作壁上观。斯莱特林们由此盛传他是Alpha史上第一性冷淡，由此可见，他为波特操碎了心并非是因为对方是个Omega。发现秘密确实是故事开始的契机，但德拉科得学会承认，他不肯让别人觊觎那只苹果只是因为他是波特——

多年以来，是他膨胀且无用的自尊心一直在阻碍他承认这事。

反观波特，倒是没心没肺得很，第二日清早就跟没事人一样坐在长桌边，装着他的Alpha，喝着他的南瓜汁。德拉科一个人气得牙痒痒，救世主却好似笃定了他的威胁已然奏效，或是真相信了马尔福关怀弱势群体这样的鬼话，半点没有秘密被揭穿的恐惧和尴尬。

若说情形同往日没有半点不同倒也不尽然。波特与他的战争中肉眼可见地少了许多肢体碰撞。好似双方一夜之间都懂得了AO大防，相互吸引的信息素注定他们为了保全体面，只能绕着圈子试探着相互纠缠。

言语之争中，德拉科也失去了长久霸占的上风。波特如果能停止莫名其妙的脸红，他的言辞兴许能犀利很多。可现实中，波特红着脸，像个Omega一样谨慎地打量他，还要咒骂混蛋马尔福时，德拉科的脑子里已然开始幻想他在一些别的场景里说出这话。比如寸缕未着地躺在庄园的四柱大床上，在他墨绿色的丝绸床单上，波特健康白皙的肌肤会让他看起来像一块可口的奶油蛋糕。他挥手，将这荒唐念头打消，回神后又恼火于自己又一次踩中了波特的陷阱，落入下乘。

往来几次，再没有脑子的人也能够发现他的秘密。他对波特过多的仁慈已足够构成对方拿捏他的把柄。

“我开始相信你是真的改过自新了。马尔福。”波特饶有趣味地凑近他耳旁说，毫无自觉他脆弱的腺体此刻就在德拉科的唇边。他们正跟在斯普劳特教授身后前往温室，半分钟前，德拉科（不是他本意的）拉住了波特的衣袖，避免了他一脚踩进泥潭。

德拉科想不出反驳之词，只好闭紧嘴巴匆匆逃离。情形至此已然完全调转，变成了苹果一蹦一蹦地在枝头逗着他玩。

德拉科觉得丢人现眼。以至于圣诞假期时回到庄园反身自省，决定彻底无视波特。那只苹果甜不甜都从心里烂透了。已然知道树下的狐狸就要馋死，还不肯乖乖地掉下枝头来。他躺在柔软的四柱大床上思考人生，思考他的人生究竟从哪一步开始注定满盘皆输。

也许是纳西莎头一次给年幼的他讲起关于救世主的睡前故事。也许是他第一次在摩金夫人长袍店看到那双绿眼睛。还可能是他一个多月之前闻到了那阵青苹果味道的信息素——但总归，在哈利·波特面前，这辈子他是翻身无望。

第二天一早顶着两个黑眼圈被纳西莎粗暴地摇醒，圣诞前夜，马尔福庄园将举行一场联谊。德拉科浑浑噩噩地陪着他妈将家养小精灵指挥地团团转，到了晚宴开始时，都没来得及施展他的美发魔咒。一转身看到波特嚼着泡泡糖跟在小天狼星身边走进了自家大门。德拉科的脑子比头发还凌乱。僵硬扯出一个笑，便飞快落荒而逃。躲进浴室往脑袋上涂发胶，好像那是唯一能够抵御波特的坚固防御。

头发齐整以后心里也舒畅许多，整了整衣领，马尔福还是要冷酷无情。整场晚宴里他和波特二人平分了在场的所有适龄Omega，不同的是德拉科装作乐在其中运筹帷幄，而波特被一众香氛红唇包围，迫不得已隔着人群向他投来了求救的眼神。

德拉科当然无视了他。他前不久才刚下定决心。波特值不值得他原谅，需不需要他拯救都与他无关了。为了自身性命安危，德拉科已决意收拾心情结束望着苹果坠落的无望等待。

他遥遥举杯，喝了一口潘趣酒，冲波特露出一个假笑。接下去的时间里假装认真聆听起Omega们的美容秘籍，没留神报复心极强的救世主冲他比了个中指，接着就遁出人群，不知所踪。

那阵香甜的信息素在庄园里爆发开来时晚宴才刚进入高潮。德拉科握着格林格拉斯的手漫不经心地在舞池里旋转，没在宾客中看到波特，却闻到了一阵熟悉的苹果香，一秒钟就足够他彻底变了脸色。

事态严重，舞曲中断，所有人都停下，望向事发的西翼，接着便将好奇的目光投向场中脸色僵硬的主人公。马尔福家继承人金屋藏娇已然预定了明日预言家日报的头版头条。德拉科咬牙切齿，在卢修斯能说出点什么之前，已然快步跑上了卧房。肇事者正一脸无辜地坐在他的床上，把玩着手里的屏蔽贴。

“不觉得你自己好心泛滥了吗？马尔福。”

“那跟你有什么关系？”

波特耸了耸肩，义正言辞。“只是见不得那些水做的Omega一片真心错付。”

“我挺喜欢格林格拉斯。不过这跟你同样没半点干系。”

“哈。”波特用那双绿眼睛直直地盯着他，好像一切都在他的掌握之中。“如果那天晚上你没脸红得像个番茄从级长浴室门前落荒而逃，我可能还会相信你的鬼话——”

德拉科倒退一步，冷汗直冒。感觉自己像是上了绞架的死囚，已然被死死套牢。

“——我很好奇的是，你到底什么时候才打算标记我？这一个月以来的绅士行为足够让我怀疑你是喝了复方汤剂的假马尔福。还是说帕金森他们对外宣称你是哪里有点问题并非无稽之谈？”波特双手抱胸，用怀疑的视线打量起德拉科。而德拉科决定，这就是他能够忍受的全部了。他任凭冲动主导意志，揽住了波特的腰，用嘴巴堵住了他烦人至极的话，在接吻的间隙里，恶狠狠地说——

“你可以自己验证一下。我打算，就现在。”

至此终于发现，保卫一只苹果最好的方式，就是将他吃到肚里。

The End.


End file.
